In various kinds of conventional methods of sending signals scanned by a bar code to a remote location, the signal once read out by the bar code is applied directly to a computer or a personal computer to be transformed into a digital signal, and thereafter that signal is sent out to the remote location through a telephone line or the like. A signal receiving device decodes that signal and transforms it into the original bar code. That original bar code is read by a reader.
Recently in a VCR or the like, a desired TV program is scanned by the bar code to control the VCR. In order to carry out this control more conveniently, there is a great demand for scanning the bar code on a TV program table by a portable bar code reader and sending it through the telephone line. However, there are difficulties in practical use in the conventional method in order to easily send the signal by means of the portable bar code reader or the like through the telephone line.